


Stretch

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: evelyn-taem said: Jongtae (of course). Yoga instructor taem, cos u know. He all flexible and shizz. And jjongs just like ‘damn son, how?!’ :3 or something…tumblr





	Stretch

"So we’ll bring it all the way back to the starting position again.”

Jonghyun brings it clumsily back to the starting position and--ass.

Ass ass ass ass ass.

Fuck, this yoga class was a bad idea. Jonghyun is trying to focus, he really is, but their instructor is just really cute, and has a really nice ass in those yoga pants. This was supposed to be nice, calming, and relaxing; a way to stay limber and wind down after the stress of his weekdays. It’s only his first session but he’s already more stressed than when he first came in because he’s feeling guilty about paying more attention to Taemin’s booty than his instructions. He’s such a dick.

He’s a grown ass man. He should be able to keep his eyes to himself. He focuses and tries really, really hard to look at the rest of Taemin: his arms, the curve of his spine, and the way his legs shift into the next position. It takes a him a few moments to copy him, but that’s okay. He’s one of the new guys struggling in the back. No one cares if he’s shit, and if they do, they can’t see him back here anyway.

He finds himself staring at the faint muscles in Taemin’s arms and the hair that’s fallen out of his ponytail to frame his jawline instead of his ass in a few minutes. He sighs and rolls his eyes at himself. Whatever. It’s better than blatantly watching his ass, at any rate. Maybe he’ll go up and talk to Taemin after. Tell him that he really enjoyed his class and appreciates the time he’s taken to do this. Something to make him feel less like he’s just treating the poor dude like a piece of meat.

And it’ll make Taemin smile, probably, which is a really pretty sight.

“Let’s go all the way down now, for our final stretches,” Taemin is saying, in his low, smooth voice, as he eases himself into a perfect split. Jonghyun wobbles in the position from before, stunned. What the fuck. How the fuck? “It’s okay if you can’t do it all the way,” Taemin continues, speaking a little bit louder so his voice carries to the back of the room. “Just go as far down as you can, and let your legs open as wide as that is.” Jonghyun snorts. He knows that Taemin is talking specifically to him and the other back row losers right now. He tries not to think of how easily Taemin would bend under him, how easy his legs can spread to make room for him (and his dick) as he wiggles gracelessly to the floor with his legs as wide as they can go.

“I think it helps… while you’re winding down… to think of all of the people that you hate in this world,” Taemin murmurs. “Just… picture all of them, in your mind.” Jonghyun cocks a brow. He thought yoga classes were supposed to be peaceful and relaxing. Where the fuck is Taemin going with this? He bends forward with his legs still spread apart like Taemin is, walking himself forward with his hands as far down as he can go. It’s nowhere near as flat as Taemin gets, but hey. At least he’s trying. “That jerk from high school that always ‘borrowed’ your pencils, and never gave them back?” Taemin asks. “Think of them.” Jonghyun’s mind immediately snaps to that asshole.

He feels immediately less relaxed. He can see Taemin’s lips curve into a smirk, through, and waits it out. He has to have a good point.

“Just think of them, wherever they may be now in life, trying to do yoga like this. Like you. Come up slowly,” he adds, rising as he says so. Jonghyun copies him, follows his slow movements to lean over his right leg. “Except,” Taemin continues, “They can't. They can’t do yoga like you. Can they do Marichi’s pose? No. But you can. Isn’t that nice? Even if you didn’t do it perfectly, you’re still better than them and their pencil stealing ways.” He sighs a happy sigh and moves to bend over his other leg; Jonghyun doesn’t. He’s too busy stifling giggles into his hands. Fuck. That did not go where he thought it would. It wasn’t even that funny, but it was just in the way that Taemin said it. So calm. So at ease. So blissful, with the knowledge that he’s superior.

He collects himself enough to finish his stretches, only giggling a little bit every so often. Taemin’s been saying off shit like that for the whole lesson, but that was the one that really got to him. It preoccupies him enough that he doesn’t even glance a third time at Taemin’s ass as he bends and rises back to his feet to end the class with an easy smile. He thanks them all for coming and wishes them good nights before turning to gather his stuff for a quick break before his next class. Jonghyun quickly gathers all of his shit as well, jamming things into his bag with less care than usual. He just wants to make sure that he has enough time to tell Taemin how much he appreciated his class before he has to leave.

And maybe flirt with him, just a little.

Taemin is unscrewing the cap off of a bottle of water when Jonghyun slips up to him, but he blinks politely at him as he takes a drink to show that he’s listening. Jonghyun smiles, mostly easily, a little awkwardly, and hikes his bag more over his shoulder.

“I, um, I really liked the class,” he says. “Thanks for taking the time to do this.” Taemin’s lips curve up before he even lowers the bottle, and when he does lower it, his smile only grows until it’s all teeth and eyesmiles. Fuck, he’s pretty.

“Thanks,” he says happily. “Thanks for letting me know.” Jonghyun can’t help but grin back. Taemin’s flattered and it’s because of him and his ego may or may not be the easiest thing on the planet to boost. “You’re new, right?” Taemin asks. Jonghyun notes that when he’s speaking regularly--not in his soothing yoga instructor tone--his voice isn’t as deep, and has more of a rough edge to it. It’s a nicer sound, Jonghyun thinks. More real. He nods with a little shrug before he starts thinking too much and goes silent.

“Yeah, uh, could you notice?” he asks. He hopes he wasn’t too bad at following Taemin’s lead. Taemin doesn’t look disappointed in his abilities or anything, though, so that’s a good sign. He nods too with a sly little smirk.

“I heard your giggling, near the end,” he says with a cocked brow. Jonghyun chuckles a sheepish little chuckle and shrugs again. Yeah, well. Taemin was being funny. Taemin sets his water bottle on his bag by the door to some back office and straightens back up with his fingers sifting through his hair and wow, what a babe. “And I noticed you seemed a little rusty,” he adds as he fixes up his ponytail. Ahh, dang. So he did catch onto Jonghyun’s awkwardness in the back. "And distracted," Taemin continues, lips curving up at the corners just a tiny bit. Ahh. So he noticed that, too. Jonghyun coughs into his shoulder. 

“Well, that’s why I signed up,” he says, blatantly avoiding the subject. “So I could get better.” He smiles; Taemin’s lips quirk into more of a smirk as he bends down again and reaches into his bag.

“I could give you some... extra help, if you wanted,” he says. It’s casual, but there’s a hint of something less innocent in his voice and the way his eyebrow twitches up when he slips Jonghyun a little card. “Private lessons in flexibility, or whatever. You know.” He wiggles his eyebrows even more. “Like, the sex kind.” He winks, nudges Jonghyun’s side with his elbow, grabs his bag, and slinks through the door without another word.

Jonghyun blinks at the card in his hand. It’s a business card, like the one he got when he first signed up for Taemin’s class, but it’s different. It’s a personalized one, he realizes, with a phone number and email.

Oh. Oh, wow. And Jonghyun thought that he was forward.

He pockets the card and makes plans to text Taemin later.


End file.
